Let's Go To Vegas!
by MuiscandESLover
Summary: The cast of Eternal Sonata, very randomly I should say, go to Vegas for a month. Who know's what's bound to happen! Just a random story. Unaware of when it will be finnished.
1. On The Way There

Let's go to VEGAS!!

Chapter 1 – On the way there

Polka sat up in her bed, looking around her room, deciding what on what she was going to bring to Vegas.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be misery…" Polka sighed and walked up to her closet.

"I think I'll wear…..this today." Polka pulled out a mint green dress with matching stalkings, shoes, and hair band. As she undressed, she looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She got dressed, and got packing. She packed the necessities, and a little extra, because she was staying a month in Las Vegas with the group. (Which included Her, Allegretto, Beat, Frederic, Viola, Salsa, March, Jazz, Claves, Falsetto, Crescendo, and Serenade)

"What time is it?" Polka asked herself, looking at her clock. It was 8:47 a.m.

"Oh! I have to meet up with the others!" Polka got her luggage, ran out into the living room, grabbed a piece of toast, and dashed out of the door.

She met up with the others in Champaign, Illinois.

"Sorry I'm late!" Polka apologized, handing Jazz her luggage.

"Alright! Let's get a move on!"Allegretto yelled, getting on the bus.

"Holy CRAP!! There's a stripper pole in here!!" Allegretto screamed.

"What?? What are you talking abo- OH MY GOD!!!" Crescendo (somewhat) yelled as he got on the bus.

"Anywaay…let's get goin." Viola said, stepping on.

They had been on the road for about two hours now. And the girls decided to provide some…entertainment.

"Hey, are there, like, any beds around here that are covered?" Viola asked.

"Just beds, but we can cover them with blankets. Why?" Frederic asked.

"Cause. And we have something planned that's… not for kids."

"…SALSA!! MARCH!! BEAT!!" Frederic yelled.

"Yah?" The trio asked. Frederic bent down to their level.

"Why don't you guys go and read or something?" Frederic asked politely.

"I DON'T WANNA!!" Salsa wailed while being pulled toward the beds by March and Beat.

"Alrighty! We'll be right back! Boys, you stay here." Claves said, walking away with the other girls.

"I wonder what they're gonna do…" Crescendo pondered.

"Probably a striptease or something." Jazz said, leaning back.

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!" Frederic yelled, trying to run, but Jazz was holding him back.

Salsa, March, and Beat went and hung up a blanket in front of one of the bunks. All they really did was complain about not being able to hang out with the adults.

"Why can't we hang out with the a-dults??" Salsa punched the bed.

"Why did you put so much emphasis on the 'a'? Anyway, I guess we're just not old enough." March said calmly.

Back in the main room, THIS was happening: First of all, I should say that all of the girls were wearing lingerie. Now, Polka was sitting on Frederic's lap while kissing Allegretto. Serenade had her legs on both sides of Crescendo, while exploring his clothed body. And Viola, Claves, and Falsetto were doing everything they possibly could to Jazz.

"Oh my gosh!! They're having a make-out session!" Salsa (quietly) yelled.

"What?!" Beat peeked out of the blanket.

"Yah! And Viola's making out with Jazz's-WOAH!" Salsa fell out of the bed onto the floor. All of the adults looked at Salsa, and looked for the nearest coverage.

"….WOAH! Look at the time! We'd all better get to bed!" Falsetto said, rushing to her bed. Everyone else decided to do the same. At about 11:30, everyone was asleep.

During the middle of the night, at about 2:30 in the morning, Frederic awoke from his slumber. He looked out the window, and then sighed. He needed something, but couldn't put his finger on it. He sat up, walked towards Polka's bed, and sighed. He got on her bed and layed next to her.

"Polka." Frederic whispered into Polka's ear.

"…." Polka blinked a few times, and then opened her eyes slightly.

"Frederic?" Polka asked, confused. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I want you, Polka…" Frederic whispered.

"I..I-ah!" Polka gasped when she felt something against her underwear.

"W-what are you-ah!" Polka gasped again when she felt a hand go into her panties and stroke her clit.

"Don't fret, my dear.." Frederic said, giving her a kiss to calm her. It didn't work. Polka was panting heavily, and she couldn't handle it. She came within seconds. Frederic took his hand out of her panties and took them off. Frederic began to take his pants off, but Polka stopped him. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed Frederic passionately. She began to use her tongue, and Frederic immediately got the message. Polka forced Frederic to sit up and she sat in his lap. She ran her fingers through his dark, soft hair. Polka opened her eyes and pulled away from Frederic. She looked down, then into Frederic's eyes. She took out Frederic's member, and wrapped her legs around Frederic's waist. He slid his member into Polka, and she gasped. She began to bounce in his lap. Polka took a few deep breaths, and began panting again. Moments later, they both came, almost falling off the bed. Both breathing heavily, Polka gave Frederic a kiss.

"You should get to bed." Frederic got off of her bed, and gave her a kiss back.

Polka layed down, and closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep. That was the end to a perfect night.


	2. We're here!

Chapter 2 – We're here!

"Polka! Polka! Wake up!" Beat yelled, shaking the 14 year old.

"What, Beat? I'm really tired…" Polka sat up and rubbed her eyes. It must have been at least 11 am.

"But, Polka! We're in Vegas!!" Beat put his arms in the air. Polka bolted out of her bed.

"What? We made it??" Polka yelled.

"Yah! Everyone's getting dressed for the day. You guys are going shopping in an hour cause you guys are going out tonight.

What Beat said was true. All of the people, I should say, older then 13, were going out to a club around 7. In the meantime, they were going to go shopping. When they got to the mall, the girls and boys split up. The girls went to Victoria's Secret.

"Um…why are we here?" Polka asked.

"BECAUSE!! When your in Vegas, every part of you needs to look good!" Viola quietly yelled. That was when the girls split up in the store. Polka sighed and followed Claves.

The boys, on the other hand, went to Abercrombie and Fitch. Allegretto walked in, turned around, and got confused.

"Hey, where's Jazz?" Allegretto asked. Crescendo and Frederic shrugged.

"I'm right here." Jazz was standing behind Allegretto.

"Where the hell did you go? And why do you smell good??" Allegretto yelled.

"Hey, whenever I walk near this store, I run in, buy some cologne, and leave." Jazz laughed.

"ANYWAY!!" Allegretto ran into the store yelling and mumbling for no reason.

About two hours later, the two groups met up in front of the mall.

"Where's our ride at?" Serenade asked.

"It's the limo over there." Allegretto pointed in front of them.

"Cool!" Crescendo said in joy.

"Awesome!" Jazz made a fist and smiled. They all got in the limo.

"What the? There's a hot tub in here??" Falsetto yelled.

"Apparently." Frederic attempted to remain calm. When they got back to the hotel, the girls went into Polka's room, and the boys went into Frederic's room so they could get changed, because they were leaving in an hour.

"I am SO wearing this!" Claves held up a hot pink mini dress with purple sequins.

"Hey! You got the same thing as me!" Viola took out a green dress with yellow sequins.

"Me too!" Falsetto had a blue one with aqua sequins.

"How did we not know that?? Anyway, what did you two get?" Viola asked.

"I got this" Serenade held a knee-high golden silk dress with rooshing at the waist.

"Oh! Pretty! What did you get, Polka?" Claves asked.

"Um…I got this." Polka took out a short pink dress with grey ruffles on the edges of the dress with matching hair ties

"Wow! I love yours! Well, let's get ready!" Falsetto put her fist in the air.

"DAAMN Allegretto!! You bought a closet-worth amount of stuff!" Jazz yelled.

"We ARE staying a month, aren't we? Ha! Anyway, I got this for tonight…where is it? COME ON!!" Allegretto was throwing all of the clothes around to find what he was gonna wear.

"Anywaay…" Jazz said, walking into the bathroom to change.

"Well, anyway, what did you two get?" Allegretto said, giving up on his search.

"I'm wearing something I've HAD." Crescendo said. "You'll see it tonight.

"I just got a navy dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants." Frederic said calmly.

At 6:57, Allegretto came into the kid's room.

"We'll be out late. When we come back, you guy's had better be in bed." Allegretto closed the door and left. Salsa was already asleep.

Most of the guy's goal was to get slightly buzzed before they got to the club. Allegretto got out vodka and a bottle of wine, and poured out two glasses of wine, and three vodka shots. He gave the glasses of wine to Crescendo and Frederic, and the vodka shots to himself, Jazz, and Falsetto.

"One, Two, Three, go!" Jazz counted down for himself, Allegretto, and Falsetto to swallow the vodka. Allegretto slammed the shot glass on a nearby table, blinked multiple times, and shook his head.

"Man! I haven't had vodka in FOREVER!" Crescendo rolled his eyes at Allegretto.

About a half an hour later, they got to the club. When they got in, Bad Romance was playing.

"OH! I love this song!" Polka pulled Allegretto to the dance floor. The rest of the group got into a booth. A waitress walked over.

"Hi! My name's Jordan. Anything I can get you?"

After they ordered their drinks, Jordan left. Frederic sighed.

"What's wrong, emo-lishious?" Jazz asked.

"Emo-what??" Crescendo gave his friend a 'what the hell?!' face.

"Nothing…" Frederic sighed again. Jordan came back with everyone's drinks.

"Cheers, to making it to Vegas!" Claves announced.

"Cheers!" Everyone said. After 20 vodka shots, crack dancing, and Frederic and Jazz drunken action, they decided to leave for the hotel at about 2 a.m.

"This is the life!" Allegretto leaned forward with his beer.

"Hell yah!" Jazz leaned back and chugged his beer. Polka was really tired, and looked out of the limo window.

When they got to the hotel, they walked into the foyer. Polka started walking toward the elevators.

"Were are you going, Polka?" Allegretto asked.

"Oh, um, I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed." Polka turned around.

"Okay, see ya!" Viola walked away with the others.

Polka got in the elevator and pushed the level 8 button, and sighed. When she got to their floor, she walked up to her room and slipped the key in the door, and opened it. The lights were turned off, and she smelled lilacs.

"There you are, Polka! I've been waiting for you…"


	3. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Guest

Polka blinked to see if she was going mad. She wasn't. There was Count Waltz, cradling a glass of wine. He set the wine down, uncrossed his legs, and walked towards Polka.

"I've been waiting for over a half hour.." Waltz began to caress her cheek, but she turned away.

"Why are you here?" Polka looked down at the floor. He turned around and started walking to the other side of the room.

"Well, the only MAIN reason that I came to this God-for-saken Las Vegas," Waltz turned around. "Was to make a mess out of you…"

Back downstairs, everyone went to the hotel bar to get really drunk.

"Jazz, are you sure you're Okay?" Claves asked, while holding up a very drunken Jazz.

"I'M FIIIIIIINE!!!" Jazz yelled.

"Um, NO YOU'RE NOT!! HA!!" Allegretto yelled so loud Polka could hear.

"OKAY! This is the last time you two get really drunk!" Falsetto yelled, who was a little tipsy.

"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and see Polka." Allegretto said, trying to lower his voice.

"Okay. We're going to try to make it upstairs." Frederic said.

Allegretto went upstairs and ran up to room 656 (Polka's room), and slid the key in the keyhole. When the door opened, he found out he had walked in on Waltz on top of Polka, kissing her with his hands up her dress.

"OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!" Allegretto yelled (Yes, he said God.). Polka immediately pushed Waltz off of her and ran to Allegretto. He, in turn, put his arm around her.

"OKAY! I may be drunk, but I know trouble when I see it!" Allegretto yelled.

"Fine. But you will see me again. I will miss you in the meantime, Polka…" Waltz went to kiss her, but she moved her head, which made Waltz kiss the wall.

"OW!! NOT cool!" Waltz yelled and left.

"Are you okay, Polka?" Allegretto asked.

"Yah, I'm fine. But now I am really tired, so I'm going to go to bed." Polka gave Allegretto a good night kiss, then went to bed.

Allegretto shut the door behind him, and sighed. He went downstairs to see if the others were still down there. They were because Jazz passed out on the floor. Allegretto looked at Jazz, then Crescendo.

"Do I wanna know what happened?" Allegretto asked, crossing his arms.

"…you can probably guess. Anyway, what's up?" Crescendo asked.

"Well, when I walked into Polka's room, guess who was kissing her!" Allegretto yelled.

"Um, you?" Claves joked.

"NO! If was fricking Waltz!" Allegretto waved his arms like an SOS signal.

"What? I thought we defeated him a while ago." Crescendo said.

"Apparently not! And before he left, he said he would see us again!" Allegretto panicked.

"You've gotta calm down…and plus, if he wants to fight us again, we can just kick his ass like before." Viola said.

"Very good point…sort of. But, see? Nothing to worry about!" Frederic shrugged his shoulders.

"Yah you're right." Allegretto looked at the floor from an angle. Jazz woke up, and sat up, and blurted out something really random.

"I'M FINE!!" Claves hit him in the head, in turn, knocking him out.

"Anyways, let's try and get him upstairs." Falsetto said.

Not very long after they all fell asleep, Viola got undressed, and ran a bath for herself. While she was in the tub, she heard the door open. _It's probably just Claves or Falsetto. They said they were gonna check up on Jazz. _Viola thought, because they shared a room. But she didn't know that it wasn't Claves OR Falsetto. It was Jazz. Apparently, he had woken up and wanted to see Viola about something…really bad.

"Who's there?" Viola yelled. She heard nothing.

"Helloo?" Viola yelled again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ah!!" Viola immediately covered herself with bubbles.

"Viola?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz? What are you doing?" Viola asked back.

"I need to talk to you." Jazz sighed.

"Um…okay, just a second." Viola responded. She got out, drained the tub, and got a towel on, and opened the door.

"Yah?" Viola asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Jazz grabbed her arm and led her to one of the beds.

"Viola…" Jazz stuttered. "Viola, I know that you like me." Viola blushed heavily.

"H-how do you know?" Viola asked, blushing even more.

"it's pretty obvious. I mean, making up a love charm? Hello? Anyway, I wanted to let you know that you should have told me in the first place."

"I'm sorry." Viola apologized. Jazz gave her a hug. When they backed away, they looked each other in the eye, and leaned in for a kiss. Right before they did, Jazz backed away.

"Um…sorry, but I have to do something.." Jazz said as he ran out of the room. Viola looked at the floor and sighed.

"I'll never be able to have him…" Viola sighed as she went back to her bath.


End file.
